


A Happy Family

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own opinion on what makes one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternflammenden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/gifts).



There is no room in the Dreadfort where skins are hung. There are no ghosts, flayed and wailing. There is nothing extraordinary here. There is a common and unspectacular sort of cruelty that permeates the air, something she had thought them all beyond, but the long cold nights have dragged them all into some morbid petty game.

It is not surprising that Roose has played her like this. He does not hate her, but he does not love her either (he does not love anything). He views her with the same vague malaise he views everything, drawing some distant pleasure from tormenting her. He sees her as broken. She knows that. He can not remarry so he finds a use for her.

He did not likely even derive much pleasure from the act itself, but the sheer spite of it is likely to sate him.

Domeric on the other hand was likely innocent in this. He is young and lonely, desperate for the affection of a father who has none.

She wonders if Barbrey knows. Barbrey has never lied before. Barbrey laying with Roose is bearable, if not oddly understandable as widows surely grow even lonelier than married women. It would likely be worth asking if she had lain with both of them.

–

Domeric lays back in Barbrey’s guest bed, his arms spread wide and legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Still dressed it gives him a boyish air, like a bored child, but he is a man now.

He has Roose’s eyes, and as strange as it is to think, his smile. It is more frequent, but it has the same private smugness behind it his father’s does. His hair is thick and dark, and his body has the toned musculature of youth.

“I think I’ve angered mother. She refuses to look me in the eye,” he sighs.

The fire is to Barbrey’s back, the heat tickling at her. She wonders if his look of contrition is calculated or genuine.

There are any number of secrets her sister could have discovered. To lay with her husband is one thing, but her husband and son is another. Not that Barbrey regrets it.

“She saw me with father,” he continues. “It wasn’t anything. I have a responsibility to the house. I’ll be expected to wed soon.”

He sits up. He looks so earnest. His pale eyes soften just like his father's, filling with the same coercively honest look. She knows Roose is fake, but Domeric is unpredictable.

"You do still bleed do you not? You could live here with father, your sister, and I-- we could all live together... "

He looks as if he wants to cry. Barbrey sighs. He means it. This is far worse than him lying.

-   
 

Domeric had come up with a transparent pretense for the meeting; securing his dear aunt's future and making sure she always had a place in the family. This was less of a lie than it seemed, but Roose came not expecting much conversation.

Domeric is seated by his harp, fidgeting as if he wishes to play, but can not. Barbrey has a hand in his hair, a bold gesture and likely calculated. On seeing Roose appear, Domeric stands immediately. Roose shuts the door.

"You had something to tell me," Roose says vaguely.

"Well... Something to show you to be precise," Domeric starts. He is clearly excited, biting his lip. "If I may..."

"Go on then."

Domeric kisses Barbrey on the mouth. She looks surprised. Perhaps she had doubted his bravado. Even Roose had made his boyish boasts. Domeric wraps his arms around her and, Barbrey's mouth opens slightly.

Roose waits. Domeric pulls back, looking to Roose with eager eyes. 

"I love her. Just as I love you and love our house," Domeric explains. Barbrey gives Roose a smile for indulging the boy, but seems unenthused by the prospect.

"And what does your aunt think on this?" Roose answers. He can end this conversation anytime he likes.  Domeric's motivation is understandable enough but why has Barbrey let his infatuation go this far. Certainly not to earn jealous affections. She knows better than that.

"She said you'd disapprove. That I should marry to secure alliances, our ties to both House Ryswell and House Dustin are strong enough." Domeric's head hangs.

"She is correct," Roose replies. Barbrey stares back at Roose, looks briefly at Domeric, then back to his father. She didn't know how to stop it. Domeric is too headstrong. Doing her the favor will likely serve him later, so he will play along for now.

"You want nothing she can give you. You will marry a Karstark or a Mormont. That is how it will be. What happens beyond that is of no concern as long as there is no child," Roose offers. Domeric does not know of his half-brother, nor should he. This incident has proven Roose's suspicions of how disastrous him knowing could go.

Domeric looks surprisingly pleased at this. He gives Roose a dutiful kiss on the cheek.

Thank you, father," he whispers. Fostering him elsewhere has worsened his disposition. Barbrey places her hand on Domeric's shoulder as if to pull him away, but instead Domeric takes it into his own.

Roose isn't particularly in the mood for such things, but Domeric is young and Barbrey can likely fake her pleasure. This does not have to last long. Besides, he has never seen what the two of them actually do together, though the mechanics are predictable. 

Domeric's lips tease against his aunt's fingers and he begins to bat at her clothes. He still hasn't learned to undress a woman properly. Roose watches his fumbling, and makes no attempt to help him. 

Barbrey responds with surprising passion to Domeric's rather inexpert attempts.  No one has probably desired her this strongly since Brandon. No wonder she is helpless to his demands. Roose thought she knew better.

Barbrey gasps as Domeric finally gets a handle on her dresses. Roose wonders if he looks this undignified when he lays with her. Hopefully not. The whole process is messy and disappointing, but has such great power over others. It's become seldom that he finds his body moved in any particularly profound way outside of a great violence or something particularly mentally engaging.

Barbrey's clothes are collecting on the floor, and Domeric has begun to shuck his own. The first time Roose found himself with a woman was unsatisfying. He was only a little younger than Domeric, and had caught one of his mother's handmaiden's stealing. Her fear had excited him initially, and the feel of her lips was pleasant enough, but to think that this was what men bragged of was unfathomably stupid. The idea that a few spare inches of flesh could make a man great was patently absurd.

Domeric's body is littered with dark freckles and free of scars. He is strong looking, especially in his legs. The logistics of Roose's participation are still undecided to him. He knows what Domeric would prefer, but that would be unwise. If he really must bring his cock into the situation Barbrey's mouth would suffice and the prospect of sharing a woman would probably bring Domeric to his pleasure without penetrating her.

"Father... We're both--"

Domeric is cut off by Barbrey kissing him again, as their undressed bodies pair and disconnect. Roose tries focusing on the breathy noises each of them are making. His body is unresponsive. He decidedly prefers each of them alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had planned this to go an entirely different direction, but I like where it went. I'd been meaning to write some of Roose's thoughts on sex/his sexual awakening for a while.


End file.
